


Untitled Junba

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You just ordered a smile and I look at you like you’re batshit insane before bursting out into laughter’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Junba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruurii/gifts).



> Unbetaed.

The first time Aiba saw it, it made his heart skip a beat. It wasn't enough that he had developed an almost unhealthy addiction to caffeine, he now had a huge crush for one of his favorite coffee shop's baristas. If the shop became his favorite before or after the fact, Aiba wasn't exactly sure but he did love the place.

He frequented the establishment usually early in the morning when neither customers or employees are awake enough to be any more than necessarily polite. Yet again, Aiba's tension has always been highest in the mornings so whenever he saw his crush he smiled at him the brightest in hopes to see his smile again which unfortunately for him, hasn't worked out so far.

The only time he had seen that particular smile had been an accident — that he was the cause of. 

It totally wasn’t his fault that he was so distracted by the guy's face that when he picked up his cup of coffee, his grip was stronger than necessary making the lid jump off with a pop sound. Aiba rushed to clean up after himself, taking the lid and putting it back on the cup. When he lifted his head back up to apologize he saw it; the guy was smiling and not his practiced polite smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes but a real one. Aiba stared dazed at the barista who was trying very hard to hide his smile with the back of his hand. The moment passed in a flash when another barista called out the next order and Aiba swore he heard the guy call him an idiot before he left.

Today is the day Aiba was going to make his crush smile - or at least that what he decided as soon as he got in the coffee shop. He didn’t have any ideas of how to actually make it happen yet but there was a long line thanks to the morning rush hour. He had time.

Or so he thought.

Soon enough it was his turn to order and now the object of Aiba’s affections was looking at him expectantly.

 “Um, can I have your smile to go, please.”  The barista frowned at him making Aiba curse mentally.

“I meant a black coffee to go, please.” he quickly rectified but the damage was done, the guy kept looking at him like he was insane and Aiba almost bolted out of the shop but what happened next stopped him dead in his tracks: The guy started to smile what Aiba had secretly started calling _his smile_ then he burst out laughing. The guy didn’t say anything, limiting to finishing the transaction, leaving a very embarrassed Aiba behind.

Later when he got his cup of coffee from some other guy he leaves the shop disappointed until he notices something other than his name written in the cup, a phone number and a name: Jun.


End file.
